


The Pain We Share

by Wolf41676



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf41676/pseuds/Wolf41676
Summary: Virgil was lying in his room until he heard a noise coming from Roman's room. What could this develop into?





	The Pain We Share

Virgil sat alone on his bed with music blaring through his headphones. The rhythm was thumping and the room was dark. After he realized that he spent enough time listening to music, he took off his headphones to what he thought was silence.   
Oh but silence it wasn’t. The rooms of all the sides were pretty distant from his. All of them except Roman’s who was right next door. Usually, Virgil would hear Roman singing Disney Songs (which he enjoyed listening to far more than what he would admit) but today it was different. There was no music, all he heard was soft whimpers coming from the other room. He had recalled that Patton and Logan wanted to watch some movies together which led to Virgil and Roman heading to their separate rooms.   
However, Virgil thought nothing of the noise and thought it was Roman just crying over a movie again. He rolled his eyes and lay down on his bed. The sheets were everywhere but on it, but it was still a bed.   
The noises only grew louder and this scared Virgil. Not because he hasn’t heard them before but because they were much more powerful this time. As far as he knows, no new movies were coming out soon. It sounded almost as if Roman was in pain? With this sudden thought, Virgil shot up from his bed and crept to the Other Side’s room.   
He knocked. After a few seconds of no reply, Virgil considered leaving. As he was turning around the door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled Roman with puffy eyes. Virgil’s eyes widened at the sight and as he opened his mouth to speak Roman cut him off and said “I’m sorry did I disturb you? I promise it won’t happen again” Virgil shook his head and instead asked “Are you alright? I heard you crying.” Roman laughed and shook him off by stating that he had just been watching a Disney movie.   
The television was off. This didn’t slip by Virgil as he asked to go inside. Roman’s eyes widened but he stepped aside. Virgil touched the TV set and realized it was cold. Roman had lied?   
“Roman, do you mind telling me why you were actually crying?” Virgil stated with a voice he didn’t know he had. Roman stood up straight and then collapsed to the ground in tears.   
Virgil gasped and ran to his side, enveloping him in a blanket of warmth. Roman explained everything. Well almost. He had stated that he felt as if he wasn’t good enough or how he has recently let Thomas down with every idea he had. How he was nothing more than a nuisance.  
This angered Virgil. He grabbed Roman by the shoulders and stared directly into his eyes that were looking downwards in shame. Then Virgil did something unexpected. He leaned in and kissed Roman. It was soft at first, due to the initial shock, but grew stronger in an instant.  
Virgil pulled away as soon as he had realized what he did. He began apologizing but was cut off by another kiss. This one wasn’t as soft, whatever Virgil did Roman wanted more of.   
That was until Virgil noticed the stain of red on Roman’s shirt. He pulled away and pulled the sleeve back to reveal tons of slices, some fading and some as fresh as today. Is this why Roman always wore long sleeves?   
Virgil grabbed Roman gently and took him to the bathroom in his room. As Virgil frantically searched around for a med kit, Roman’s thoughts once again plunged him into an ocean of despair. He reached into his pocket out of habit to grab the knife. Virgil noticed and stopped him. Wordlessly he wrapped Roman’s arms and asked how long it had been going on. A laugh full of sadness filled the air as Roman said that he doesn’t remember when he started.   
Virgil kissed him again. As much as it hurt him to think about, he realized that Roman had been keeping this to himself all along. Roman then hugged Virgil and emptied out the rest of his emotions. The side simply rubbed circles on his back and listened.   
This might not have been how he had pictured this moment happening, but he’s glad Roman told him everything. At this point there were no more secrets. Or so he thought.  
Roman stood up and pointed to his dresser. Virgil opened the top drawer to find a small notebook. “Read it” Roman coughed out. And he did. What he found though, made him feel like he was trapped. This notebook contained all of Roman’s thoughts. After 5 pages he had to stop. Virgil turned around and ran to Roman who had been staring at the floor. The two sides made a wordless agreement to stay together for the night. However, they didn’t stay in Roman’s room.   
That room had been filled with suffering to the brim. So much so that they had to get out before they suffocated.   
Virgil’s room was cold but still perfect.   
As soon as they reached the bed, they collapsed and held each other for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly so scared to post this since I wrote it at 2 AM.


End file.
